The present invention relates to an interface card mounting structure for a computer mainframe, and more particularly to such an interface card mounting structure, which is detachably fastened to a computer mainframe, and adapted to hold individual interface cards in vertical.
Different interface cards may be installed in a computer mainframe to enhance the functions. Regular horizontal type computer mainframes are commonly equipped with multiple interface card holders adapted to hold individual interface cards in vertical. However, the vertical interface card positioning design greatly increases the height of the computer mainframe.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the interface card mounting structure comprises a computer mainframe, the computer mainframe having plug holes and a horizontal positioning flange disposed at top and bottom side of a rear opening thereof, a support frame mounted in the computer mainframe at a front side, and a rack fastened to the support frame to hold an interface card holder frame in the rear opening of the computer mainframe for receiving interface cards in vertical. According to another aspect of the present invention, the interface card holder frame having plug portions and a coupling flange respectively coupled to the plug holes and horizontal positioning flange of the computer mainframe. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the interface card holder frame can be removed with the rack from the computer mainframe, so that individual interface card holders can be respectively installed in the vertical rear side wall of the computer mainframe to hold interface cards in the computer mainframe in vertical.